From The Horses Nose: The Story of Basil Brawlmonk
Screenshots I had lying around. Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.23.50 PM.png|Basil O'Burn jnfdnfs .jpg|My Old Youtube Channel Cover photo Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.23.58 PM.png|The Famous Crooked Nose of Basil Brawlmonk Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.24.20 PM.png|Basil O'Burn again (pythoned to Basil Brawlmonk) Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.26.33 PM.png|When Basil got stolen Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.28.58 PM.png|Pearsons top 100 roleplayers of all time Basil description Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.24.35 PM.png|Some Old Officers of SPARTANS Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.32.23 PM.png|The Spy spent by Pearson along with Basil Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.32.16 PM.png|Old Picture of the SPARTANS officer line Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.33.39 PM.png|Johnny was Basil O'Burn before getting pythoned Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.33.47 PM.png|Basil, seconds before his final termination Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.34.26 PM.png|Basil and some officers on the 1st day of SPARTANS Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.51.28 PM.png|RIP Bill Kress (Jason). Forever in our Hearts. Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 1.37.08 PM.png|Basil in Extreme Piracy Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 2.03.32 PM.png|TLOPO Basil (deleted) From the Horses Nose: The Story of Basil Brawlmonk Dedication: Well a few things before I begin. I would like to dedicate this complete recap of my Pirates Online career from start to finish to a few people who played a big role in my development in game. One being Bill “Jason Brawlmartin” Kress. He was a big part of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. and an officer within for some time. The brief moment I got to know him a little bit was an absolute blessing. Love you man. Just know if you are ever at a moment in your life when you are thinking about ending it all or if you ever have thoughts of suicide, YOU ARE NEVER ALONE 1-800-273-8255. And also, I would also like to dedicate this to all my officers and guildmates from S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S., my United Allies and T S U N A M I revivals. Along with my guildmates from Spania and Extreme Piracy. Chapter 1 - The Very Very Beginning: I started playing Pirates Online originally in 2007 on the day Pirates Online first went online about a week after it came out. I first saw the commercials on TV for Pirates Online when I was home sick and sitting in bed. I thought at first “oh my parents will never let me do this, it probably costs a ton to buy and it’s probably one of those games that comes on a disk”. I always hated the disk games, besides Marble Blast. I used to love Marble Blast Gold and some sort of Star Wars game where the objective is, you are an X-Wing and your in space and destroying all sorts of tie fighters and big cruisers. But then I saw that Pirates Online was free and I could just download it off the internet. I decided, “when this is out, im 100% playing”. I remember, I woke up at 5 am on a school morning and snuck down the hall from my room into the guest bedroom, which also contained one of the desktop computers within the house. I wasn’t overly worried about waking up my parents, because their bedroom was 2 floors below mine. I first created a character called, “John Bladeshot”. I played on that character for about 2 months, before I stopped playing the game in general for a while due to overall lack of interest. I got interested in Pirates Online again around late 2008 early 2009 ish and created “Basil Brawlmonk” an old buff. The question I always got asked about and or taunted with is, “Why did you make Basil look like that. Why did he have a crooked nose and a long beard”. Well the answer is simple. I wanted Basil to look like “Triple H”, a wrestler for the World Wrestling Entertainment (The WWE). So I made him buff, imposing and above all else, I gave him a gigantic nose. Besides Basil, on that account, I originally created 2 other old buffs, one was white, one was black and I made Basil tan, because Triple H always has a spray tan. I made the fateful decision about 3 weeks later I was going to stick with Basil and I deleted the other characters promptly. I was then very and on and off about Pirates Online and leveled extremely slowly. Most times I came online was when I had nothing better to do. There were times where I forgot the user and password to the account and just stopped all together. Chapter 2 - The Very Beginning: Around mid 2010, I found my old Pirates Online Username and Password lying around in a drawer in the big cabinet type construct that also held the Desktop Computer upstairs near my room. So I logged on and started playing every single day. I was also somehow able to convince my parents to get me Unlimited Access as well. I was on Port Royal one day and I met “Samuel Calicofury”, an old medium level 40. He came up to me and said “i’m starting a guild, wanna Co-GM it with me”. I said sure. It was my first time ever in a guild. We created the guild and within the first 3-5 days, we had 100 members. We couldn’t quite decide on a name, but eventually we decided on, “Extreme Piracy”. The guild “Extreme Piracy” grew to about 400. Eventually, Samuel Calicofury left Pirates Online and I was left alone in the guild. The guild became inactive and I left it. I started guild hopping, ending up in the guild “Spania” for about 3 months. After that stint, I met up with a guy named “Davy Darkmorgan”. With Davy, I maxed the guild. The name of that guild escapes me at the moment, but I remember this happening. It was something with “Pirates” in the name. I remember going around Ravens Cove when it first came out and recruiting all around there. I used to go to the bosses, where there were big clumps of people and generally I recruited around 25 people a day or more. This was a fantastic arrangement. I then met a guy named “Super Fresh” on Angassa Tortuga. Chapter 3 - Beginning: I was walking around Angassa Tortuga (Angassa was always the server i generally played on) and I ran into a guy named “Super Fresh” debating some group of random people. I believe they were wearing EITC uniforms, my memory on that might be a bit foggy, but that’s what I remember there in terms of that. And I thought to myself, “damn, this guy seems like he knows what he’s doing”. I walked up to Super Fresh, simply left my guild and stood in front of him and he guilded me. Together we came up with the name “Fresh Empire”. Fresh Empire was a good success, we had about 300 people at our peak. It was in that guild that I met 1 of my future S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. Officers, a girl named “Kate Thorn”. Kate Thorn became good friends with me during that time. That summer, I went on Vacation for 2 weeks and I found out I was exiled from “Fresh Empire” for an unknown reason. So I gathered Kate Thorn and others from that guild to form a little rabble with me. I also gathered a few of my friends from INFERNO and we challenged Super Fresh to an SVS. We lost our first battle against him, due to help from the Warlord "Gabriel" and his men. I had never SVS'ed up until then. What I did next was pull myself up by my bootstraps after losing and started gathering more followers. I met a wise old General from the dead guild, "Elite Musket Men", a level 50 named "John Daniels". John Daniels had everything a young up and comer needed, knowledge, experience and patience. It was with his guidance I was able to once and for all defeat Super Fresh. He sunk us maybe once or twice that entire SVS and we just kept sinking him, again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again AND AGAIN. From there on out it was smooth sailing. We all got together and had a big guild meeting and named the guild S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. It was originally between S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S., The Devils Den and Warrior Pirates. S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. won out though. 4 wanted S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S., 3 wanted “The Devils Den” and 2 wanted “Warrior Pirates”. That’s just to give an idea of how small my little rabble was at the time. Chapter 4: The Beginning of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. : S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. grew exponentially and I knew from the beginning it was going to be a success. I remember I guilded 20 new people by myself the first night. I was very proud. The second day, I grew the guild to about 50 people total. I guilded about 32 people by myself that second day. I always had a talent for recruiting and making people buy in. Within 3 months of the guilds initial conception, I was able to max it. 500 people. My main officers at the time were John Daniels, John Burneagle, Benjamin Sailsmythe, Kate Thorn and Spencer Fire. Eventually Samuel Calicofury came back to Pirates Online and I was able to guild him. He got himself to level 50 quickly. Then one day on Ravens Cove I was just walking around and I met a level 50 Old buff who was GM of Seas of the Day. That person being Charles Warmonk. It took me a LONG time to convince Charles Warmonk to come on board, but eventually after I got close enough to him and nagged him enough, I was able to convince him to come on board. I had to promise him the Co-Gm spot though. I took a calculated risk making him my Co-GM, but it worked out just fine. S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. was starting to take shape and then one day out of the BLUE, war was declared on me. I guess William Darkvane had a bone to pick with me or something, Robert Seasteel was a weak at best leader. William Darkvane pulled the strings there. It was the first real challenge S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. had ever faced. And we lost. United Allies had a War Sloop, loaded with gunners and actually future S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. officers such as Eric Machawk and Trader of the Undead. We put up a decent enough fight, but we lost none the less. Chapter 5: Roleplay Beginnings - After the losing effort against United Allies, 3 people approached me on the Isla Di Avarica beach (where we launched from) when we decided it was hopeless and we had lost. Those 3 people were John Breasly, Johnny Goldtimbers and Sven Daggersteel. I don’t remember the specifics of the conversation, but apparently I impressed somebody. I say that because, I was made into the 4th Sealord of England, so I obviously did something right. I wanted more though eventually, my lust for power overtook me, and I left England. I tried to pursue my own opportunities. I saw that people could claim countries from the “RP Council” on the “POTCO Players Wikia” (now Gamers Fanon). I wanted to claim France, but I saw it was taken and got rejected. Basically everywhere I possibly wanted was taken and I was rejected so many times, I made up a country called “Nexia” and was ferociously ridiculed for it, due to it not being canon and such. I was not ready to give up though. One day in the POTCO Players Wikia Chat (on the rare occasion I wasn’t banned for something or another, I was banned a lot), I met a person named “Albert Spark”. Albert Spark was king of the tiny nation “Romania” and really didn’t have anything to speak of. His ministers were more wrapped up in their other jobs, because all his ministers were officials in other nations. After a few days of talking, I was made into a Justice Minister and given an opportunity. And then, luck really started to sway in my favor, Prime Minister of Romania William Brawlmartin resigned. That opened up a huge opportunity for me, but Albert Spark was not as hasty as one would think. I was made the Minister of Warfare and a month after that, there was a vote for the next Prime Minister of that nation. I defeated Matthew Blastshot in the race for Prime Minister. To this day, I still don’t know how I beat him, considering how hated I was during that time. I only voted for myself once and I won by 3 votes, so I would have won even if I didn’t vote for myself. And hey, maybe if Blastshot won, I would have never become what I did. Actually, I would have. I just would have looked elsewhere. Chapter 6: Motivation - This is a chapter sort of seperate from the story, it will continue in Chapter 7. Just a quick warning, this chapter might, no it definitely will piss a lot of people off, so if you want to continue with the story (it continues right where I left off in Chapter 5) without the risk of being “triggered”, skip this part…… This chapter is more about what motivated me and why I was quite frankly as good as I was. What made me successful in roleplay and in just the game in in general is I always carried a massive chip on my shoulder. I looked for confrontation and never backed down from ANYONE. That and I just always have been a competitive person. That’s the truth of it. I made a lot of enemies, but at the end of the day, I buried a lot of them, surpassed a lot of them and rubbed their noses in shit. There was generally 2 lines of thought when it came to me from a lot of people. Either I was hated or loved. Generally more people hated me, but I guess I thrived off of that. It fueled me, made me better. And made me want to succeed THAT MUCH MORE, so I could rub it in their face and spit in their eye when i’m done rubbing their face in it. I knew people couldn’t STAND to see me succeed and were disgusted by the fact I held any position but some people just lacked the “it” factor that I guess I possessed. Not everyone could recruit like I could, not everyone could lead like I did, some people just WERE NOT GOOD ENOUGH. They sucked, they were mediocre, lackluster, forgettable, middle of the road (not even in most cases) whatever you want to call it. It's not even a matter of “who cared more”, a lot of people cared, yet they failed. In both the world of guilds and the world of roleplay. To this day, i’m not aloud to set foot in many different guilds. To this day, i’m STILL banned from Dark Archive. I’m held in the same regard in that guild as Captain Leon or Pearson Wright to them. I’m on their banned list RIGHT NOW. I guess this is due to overbearingly threatening comments I made some time in 2013, because Dark Archive pissed me off for some reason. And i’m still not sorry for those comments I made against Dark Archive, because I meant every word of them. I’m banned from roleplay because I pissed off an ENTIRE community, because I saw right to go a different direction then the one they wanted. Hell, when I came back from my 4 ½ year sabbatical, my mere PRESENCE triggered people. Maybe it’s my overbearing confidence in myself which sometimes drifts into the realm of ego. Do I have a bit of an ego? Yes I do. But you’d be damned to say I didn’t earn my stripes. I started from nothing with most times the entire machine raging against me. I built an entire guild basically on my own. Most of the 500 in SPARTANS, I recruited myself. When I idiotically gave away my info to Leon, I came back even stronger. I rebuilt the dead United Allies and maxed that guild. It was never maxed even in its prime. And that wasn’t at the expense of quality, I had hundreds and hundreds of people in that guild over level 40, 25 or more on a day. After that I rebuilt T S U N A M I after making a deal with JohnnyDaPirate that I would raise his guild from the depths and I got them moved up 15 places on all the time guild list for kills. Chapter 7: S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. Are Strong: From the moment I gained that Prime Minister job in Romania, that lit a fire under me that I didn’t know could possibly be lit. I started kicking lower levels and started guilding a TON of new higher level guys. Shamrock O’Hayes and Brolin O’Malley were probably the two most notable additions to my team. Shamrock O’Hayes was an SVSer I met on the French SVS Island and originally he refused to come to my guild. I did however eventually convince him, with the condition that his brother who was ALSO a level 50 founder, Brolin O’Malley, had to have a place in the guild. I met Brolin and I liked him very much so I said, “Ah, what the hell” and guilded them. Shamrock became one of my favorite officers. Shamrock became integral in making S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. a better, stronger SVS power. It added much experience, a FAR better wheelman (Warmonk was a GREAT gunner, but a subpar wheel man). Shamrock however was a FANTASTIC wheelman. His addition made for a very great upgrade to our SVS squad. Eventually I think Seasteel from United Allies saw I was getting stronger despite my last defeat to him and wanted to destroy S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. for good. All though I have a hunch it was more William Darkvane who had some sort of contempt for me,. However this time, I was not only stronger, but I had allies too. I, at that time had grown good relations with the British and they along with Hippie came to my aid. They had 2 ships launched, their normal war frigate and Hippie and some others in a War Sloop. SPARTANS launched our normal copperhead War Frigate, this time with Shamrock O’Hayes at the helm with a full crew of gunners each level 45 plus all with the maxed fury, some with rev ram. It was an absolute sweep of United Allies. They couldn’t even get out of the gate. S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. alone could have done the job, it would have been closer, the British and Hippie just made it that much easier and did most of the job themselves, due to their own grudge against Robert Seasteel trying to claim France which rightfully belongs to Jack Bluehawk (although some, like say Pearson will debate its rightfully there’s just like everything else, including my Romania and Ottoman Empire back when I had. Although eventually they tried again and during this point the 2nd Paradoxian War was going on and a ceasefire was called with British and Spain in order to fully and wholly end the whole ordeal with United Allies, because Pearson and Sven both got tired of hearing them. After that, United Allies went dead. Seasteel went inactive as well and nobody ever saw Darkvane again. After that, I poached a ton of the officers from United Allies and put them into SPARTANS, among them, Trader of the Undead, Eric Machawk, among others. During this period, SPARTANS reached its peak. 30 or more online everyday, mostly all level 40 and up. I had Charles Warmonk, Kate Thorn, Captain Skeleton, Trader of the Undead, Shamrock and Brolin, Spencer Fire, Eric Machawk among others as my officers. SPARTANS was expanding and getting better. Chapter 8: Brief scuffle with Pearson and the end of SPARTANS: Pearson got into it with me, during my 1 year anniversary of the guild in Barbossas Grotto on Angassa Devils Anvil. I mistakenly let in a spy of Pearsons named “Captain John Fatbeart”. He gave away the celebration, they teleported and flooded our celebration as a whole. They challenged my claim to Romania and the expanding territories. I knew I was strong, but I knew I couldn’t face Pearson alone. So, after a series of back and forth SVS and PVP matches between sides (The British with SPARTANS vs. The Spanish and The Scurvy). They eventually did what all Pearson guilds inevitably do and failed. Imperio De Espana was destroyed and British Co. Elites rose and became the dominant Roleplay force in the game. Shortly after that, during the famous Captain Leon account stealing spree, my account became victim due to overall stupidity. And I lost SPARTANS and Basil got termed. I got Basil back, however I got termed as few days after that. Chapter 9: Brief Revival - Basil O’Burn and United Allies/TSUNAMI stints: From an old officer of mine, Chris Edgemally, I obtained an old medium who I used to bring back myself. He used python and renamed him Basil O’Burn for me (named after another former officer Billy O’Burn). I got Seasteel to come back and invite me and name me officer of United Allies, they were dead at that point, around 100 people. I, along with my old officers was able to max this guild. Eventually I got bored of that and moved everyone to TSUNAMI which we proceeded to remax and rebuild until Basil O’Burn got terminated. Chapter 10: The end - POTCO was closing around the time Basil O’Burn got terminated. So I in turn, picked up and left the community as a whole for a while. Came back briefly and was given full control of the Ottoman Empire/Romanian Territories and made Sultan. After that, I took my ball and went home for 4 ½ years before coming back in July of 2017. That comeback failed and Basil was forever exiled from roleplay, due to connection to Pearson. That’s the story folks. FIN Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories